1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to filtered shower arms and, more particularly, to a combination shower arm and water filter that is connected directly to a water pipe behind a shower wall to provide a more compact and attractive device that improves showering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shower filters for use in conjunction with showerheads and filtered showerheads in showers are known. For example, filters are inserted at ends of shower arms, with showerheads then secured to the filters, or filtered shower heads are attached directly to the ends of shower arms. However, because of the size of the filter and the attached showerhead, and/or the filtered showerhead, they may extend too far into the shower area. Furthermore, the known filters and/or filtered showerheads add weight to the shower arm, which over time may cause problems. Such known filters and filtered showerheads also tend to be costly to manufacture and are not used by some persons because of their size or style. For example, the known filters and filtered showerheads do not always match person's aesthetic taste, and/or the overall décor of a bathroom or shower area. Finally, the known filters and filtered showerheads cannot be used with large, modern showerheads, such as the flower shaped or watering can type, and do not have an integrated feel or look when used with known shower arms.
There are many types of known shower arm. One such shower arm, having an S-shape, and connected to a water pipe behind a wall is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,103.
Known shower filter and filtered showerhead assemblies are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,152,464, 5,300,224, 5,503,742, 6,016,977, 6,187,187, 6,214,224, 6,270,023, 6,325,930 and 6,537,455 to Farley. While the foregoing prior art devices provide improved filtration of hot water passing through them, they do not provide for a filtered shower arm that may be attached or secured between a water line behind a shower wall and a showerhead that reduces cost and weight. The devices of the present invention provides an integrated shower arm and water filter assembly that may be used with any type of showerhead, and which also avoids the need for a separate shower filter and/or shower arm.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a less, cumbersome, easy-to-install, lower cost and more aesthetically pleasing combination shower arm and water filter that overcomes known problems.